utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Inakamono
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Haruma (春馬) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = イナカモノ |officialromajiname = Inakamono |officialnameinfo = , lit. hillbilly, country bumpkin |aka = |birthday = 27|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = 1989|birthref = The Interviews profileJuly 27, 2011 congratulations tweet from Kurokun |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 13518313 |mylist1 = 14022241 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 24562880 |mylist2info = participation |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co141159 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Soraru, Chomaiyo, Seriyu, Shinshakaijin, Wataame |otheractivity = }} Inakamono (イナカモノ) is an with a smooth, mid-range, calming voice; however, it has a slight edge to it and can be easily distinguished from other voices of its type. He is known for being a strong singer technically, and has a very stable hold of pitches and tones. He usually covers ballads or slower-paced songs, giving them a peaceful ambiance. However, he is also known for his fluid pronunciation, which is most prominent in his covers of high-paced songs and in namahousou, where he often sings notoriously fast songs with little difficulty. Though he is often described as having an -type voice and a "cool" image, he is known for having a notably offbeat, weird sense of humor. This is mostly reflected in his tweets and his namahousous, which are often laden with humorous non sequiturs and other quips. His most popular cover is "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" , which currently has 211k views and 6k mylists. His first cover was "celluloid" , which currently has 26k views and 1k mylists, while his first hit solo cover was "Kimi ga Suki" , which currently has 80k views and 3.5k mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # Pallet ( album) (Released on November 17, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Monoral (モノラル) with Soraru # Inachoma (いなちょま) with Chomaiyo # Senaka (セナカ) with Seriyu List of Covered Songs (2009.08.10) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (Morning Glow, A Song For You.) (2009.09.25) # "Toy Box" (2009.10.05) # "Starduster" feat. Inakamono and Soraru (2009.10.21) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.03) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2009.12.21) # "Tower" (2010.03.15) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) feat. ♪Rion♪, Chaco, Choco, doriemon, korumi, noeru, ori, noeru, ori, Lily, RISA, Ritta, terry, Turbo, Wendy, Azumi, Amane Eve, Inakamono, Kumari, Koromoyu, Saki♂, GEM, Tebari, Nimangu, Pikachi, himawari, Hue, Petenshi, Hong Kong, Yossy and Kou☆cha (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2010.05.11) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Inakamono and Wotamin (chorus) (2010.08.09) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.09.09) # "Hitokara Medley" (2010.10.02) (Community only) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" -ichi arrange- (Instead of Goodbye, A Bouquet) (2010.12.08) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) (2010.12.25) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" (Of the Vestiges of Snow) feat. Inakamono and Seriyu (2011.01.23) # "BadBye" (2011.03.10) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) feat. Inakamono and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.03.31) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) (SASUKE song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Inakamono and maro. (2011.04.30) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Inakamono and Wataame (2011.05.06) # "Hysteria" (2011.05.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.07.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Inakamono and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.10.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.28) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.02.02) # "Kaerimichi" (The Road Home) (2012.03.04) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin and Soraru 2012.03.13) # "magnet" feat. Inakamono and Shinshakaijin (2012.04.14) # "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (Dragon Ball GT OP) (2012.04.20) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Inakamono, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Seriyu, Rash, Kouhey, ｎｏｎ, Yoru, Erusi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.06.05) # "Babylon" (2012.07.25) # "Parameter" (2012.08.10) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.10.20) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.30) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Inakamono and Soraru (2012.11.11) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.24) # "WAVE" (2013.03.27) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.04.07) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.04.12) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2013.04.22) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (The Sound of You) (2013.04.26) # "FREELY TOMORROW" (2013.06.21) # "Kamisama Nante Iranai Bokura no" (2013.09.28) # "Taifuu Nanoni Yobidashite Gomen" (Sorry For Calling You Even Though There's A Typhoon) (Original with ) feat. Inakamono and Wataame (2013.11.01) # "Boku no Subete Kimi he no Subete" (All of Me to All of You) (2013.12.04) # "home" -Yuzuki Riyu acoustic arrange- (2013.12.24) # "Etude No.3" (2014.01.18) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.02.14) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Setsuna Alive" (2014.03.08) # "ametrin" (2014.04.21) # "Cendrillon" feat. Wotamin and Inakamono (2014.08.31) # "apatite" (2015.02.21) # "Bankogarashi" feat. Inakamono and Wataame (2016.01.10) # "Paintër" ✿ ~Spring Edition~ feat. Ajikko, Inakamono, Kate, Shoose, Nobunaga, Rubyeye, Romelon, Wataame and Wotamin (2016.03.13) # "Interviewer" (2016.12.21) # "Summer Rain" feat. Maro and Inakamono (2017.01.10) # "Nandemonai ya" (It's Nothing) (RADWIMPS song) (2017.02.14) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Inakamono and Chawa (2017.05.05) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Tsukinowa and Inakamono (2017.09.17) }} Gallery |inakamono twitter.png|Inakamono, as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter |InakamonoFireFlower.PNG|Inakamono, as seen in his cover of Fire◎Flower |Inaka.png|Inakamono as seen in his Blomaga background |Inakamono_hashire.png|Inakamono as seen in his cover of "Hashire" |T inaka.png|Inakamono as seen in the the }} Trivia * His name is derived from the word Inakamono (田舎者) used to describe a hillbilly or a hick, referencing the fact that he was born and raised in the countryside.The Interviews profile * He is 176 cm (5'9") tall and weighs 56 kg (123 lbs).The Interviews Q & A regarding his height and weight * His favorite colors are red and orange.The Interviews Q & A regarding colors * His favorite movie is 50 First Dates.The Interviews Q & A regarding his favorite movie(s) * His main hobby is singing, though he also enjoys playing soccer in his free time.The Interviews Q & A regarding hobbies * He once crossdressed for a school festival.The Interviews Q & A regarding crossdressing External Links * Blomaga * Twitter * The Interviews * TmBox